


套索与陷阱

by alastina



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Double Penetration, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 20:00:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15565341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alastina/pseuds/alastina
Summary: 180719夜/会捏他OOC警告真·all翔，5P可能有那么一点情节的PWP





	套索与陷阱

“巴塞罗那？”樱井叹了口气，“什么嘛……又去西班牙了吗……”

从手机听筒的另一边传来了海风和人群嬉闹的声音，随之入耳的还有今井爽朗的笑声。

‘是啊，我现在是休养中嘛，就想到可以放松的地方待一阵子。怎么，翔君为什么突然想起给我打电话了？’

“不，也没什么事……”

在国外的话应该是看不到国内的消息的吧……樱井思索着，因为在夜会上被起哄和泷泽接吻而心虚地给翼打电话的自己恐怕是多此一举了。

但是对方接下来的一句话让樱井差点没拿住手机。

‘如果是秀君的事情的话，没必要和我说哦。’

“诶——！”你怎么知道！？就要下意识叫出来的樱井飞快捂住了嘴。

‘说起来这些日子秀君应该和三宅君一起在上你们的节目吧？’今井好像伸了个懒腰，那边传来了猫一样低沉而放松的咕哝声。

樱井翻了个白眼，把手机稍微举离了耳边一点。

“嗯，上周录了一个，今天从早到晚已经和泷泽君录了两个节目了。”

‘哦哦，那秀君就麻烦你咯，”今井还是一贯的慢吞吞的语调，“我等下要和朋友去打沙滩排球了，医生说适当的运动对我有好处的，其他的事情就等我回国再聊吧，翔君拜拜~’

“等……啊，挂了。”

翼君还是那么自我……

樱井无奈地摇了摇头，缓缓地靠回到保姆车的座椅里。

本来还有点担心对方会不会因为KEN☆Tackey的CD出道而感到失落，但从目前的反应看来那人完全没有放在心上。

想来也是，这么重大的决定在准备阶段的时候泷泽应该早就和翼君商谈过了。

“难道不是樱井桑操心过头了吗？”经纪人一边开着车一边说道。

“诶……我记得以前的翼君的心思可是相当纤细的啊？”樱井纳闷地嘀咕着，“大概近年来心宽体胖了吧……”

“樱井桑……这话可千万别让泷泽桑听到啊……”

***

 

经过了节目录制组一整天的折磨，身心俱疲的樱井打开了家门。

“我回来了……”

“小翔！欢迎回来~”

嗯……

……嗯？？？

下意识的自言自语竟然得到了回应，樱井惊得僵直在了原地：

在玄关举着拖鞋笑眯眯地迎接他的相叶，靠在墙上似笑非笑地抱着手臂的松本，不远处盘腿坐在沙发上噼噼啪啪按着switch的二宫，揉着乱糟糟的头发睡眼惺忪地从客厅的地板上爬起来的大野——

一阵沉默。

“哦，我走错了吧。”

樱井眨了眨眼，关上门转过了身。

他还没来得及开始逃，身后的门砰地一声被推开了，有人猛地一把抓住了他的后衣领。

“啊哈哈哈，小翔你说什么呢~好好笑哦~”

相叶单手抓着樱井的衣服把他拖进了玄关，樱井挣扎着挥动手臂，却看到松本挂着营业式的灿烂笑容把门关上了。

“等等！疼疼疼疼！你们是怎么进到我家的！！”

被那个怪力笨蛋丢在客厅地上的一瞬间，头顶的灯光晃得樱井的眼前一阵眩晕。

他试图爬起来的工夫，周围的黑影已然笼罩了上来。

“哦~亲了呢。”大野压迫性地俯视着他。

“那个……尼桑……”樱井缩了缩脖子。

“是啊是啊，怎么看翔桑都是主动的那一方呢。”二宫煞有介事地点着头，一本正经地说。

“不是啦！Nino你听我说，那只是节目组……”

“呐呐~小翔，快告诉我啦~Takki的嘴唇是什么触感？”

“喂！爱拔你不要打断我解释啊！还有不要笑嘻嘻地问这种奇怪的东西好吗！”

“樱井桑，现在可不是吐槽的时候了哦。”

呜啊……松润敬语全开……话说，为什么突然用那么冷淡的称呼叫人家啊！冷静的松润反而让人觉得更可怕了啊！

面对已经失去了语言能力的樱井，其他四个人的“围攻”还在继续。

“说起来，翔君从以前就很在意Takki的事情啊，好可疑~”松本眯起了眼睛。

“不止是Takki，最近翔桑还和其他的后辈很愉快地玩耍了不是吗？”被微笑着的二宫捏住脸颊，樱井这才意识到自己的脸上已经全是冷汗了。

“小翔都已经有我们了，还在深更半夜和别的男人有说有笑地在外面喝酒可不行哦！”相叶叉起腰，漆黑的大眼睛认真地盯着他。

“翔君……”大野蹲下来凑到了他的耳边，那低沉的嗓音让樱井的汗毛都竖起来了，“是时候让翔君回想起自己的立场了。”

“等、等一下！因为一个吻吃醋什么的简直搞不懂你们……快停下啦！我、我懂了！是什么惩罚游戏吗！话说你们的演技也太逼真了吧……”

大野的嘴唇不知什么时候贴上了樱井的脖子，酥麻的触感令后者尖锐地倒吸了一口冷气：“确实是惩、罚、游、戏、哦~”

***

 

“啊……哈啊……住、住手……”

后穴被坚硬的性器持续不断地翻弄着，樱井泪眼婆娑地拧扭着腰肢，昏暗的光线下汗湿的蜜色肌肤泛着诱人的光泽，那张清爽的漂亮脸蛋早已被泪水染得一塌糊涂。

“不要……不要了……”瑟瑟发抖着的身体的主人可怜地呜咽着，意识向着愉悦和疼痛的边缘游离。

正压着樱井的双腿凶狠地晃动着腰的松本皱着眉啧了一声，原本捏在樱井小腿上的手指也收紧了。他的下一次顶弄把身下人的腰整个撞离了床面，枕在相叶大腿上的樱井吐出了一声带着哭音的悲鸣。

“啊……痛……”

“松润你温柔一点嘛！” 相叶一边安慰地轻抚着樱井的手臂一边忍不住埋怨道。

“看吧，我就说润会把翔桑弄哭的。”二宫语带怜惜地摸着樱井的头。

这时候，始终沉默地握着樱井的手的大野淡淡地开口：“润君，小心点不要把翔君弄坏哦。”

“是啊是啊，轮到我们的时候小翔就会好辛苦的了！”相叶立刻接话道。

松本瞪起眼：“吵死了！我也不想伤到翔君啦！明明都在一起这么多年了，事到如今他一直不要不要的叫得让人很不爽诶，简直就像是我们在强迫他一样嘛！”

“笨蛋润！小翔脸皮薄啦，他的‘不要’就是‘更多’的意思嘛！”

“我知道啊，”松本噘起嘴，长长的睫毛委屈地颤动着，“但是还是希望听到翔君说想要嘛……”

“嘛嘛，都这个年纪了，”二宫说着伸手圈住樱井湿漉漉的勃起，拇指在顶端湿濡的缝隙处挑逗般地反复摩擦起来，“你看，翔桑的这里还是很精神的哦~身体有在很直率地热情回应着润呢~”

你们！！！当我不存在似的在说些什么啊！！！

脸上一阵红一阵白的樱井刚想要大声反驳，但二宫充满技巧的套弄让他的眼睛一下子又被快感逼出了泪水，他咬住下唇，拼命憋回几乎脱口而出的求饶的句子。

大野掐住了樱井的下巴：“翔君的嘴唇那么漂亮，再咬会受伤的。”

不知道这个人是怎么维持着若无其事的表情发出那么大力的，樱井只感觉下颚都要被捏脱臼了。

观察着樱井的表情，大野松开了他的下巴：“翔君也表扬一下润君嘛，他闹脾气对你也没好处的吧？”

虽然大野的语气是平淡的，可是却隐隐带着不容拒绝的命令。

樱井别无选择地转回头，正对上松本期待而热烈地注视着他的目光。青年暴露出来的被汗水覆盖的肌肉强悍的胸膛和那张有点闹别扭的孩子气的脸实在有点不太相符。

无论过了多少年还是不能适应对方炽烈热爱的眼神，樱井心慌地游移着视线，让他看着松本的眼睛说出求欢的句子还不如直接叫他死了算了。

“我……想要润的……射在我里面……”樱井揉了揉发酸的鼻子，艰难地挤出这句话。

“……翔君！！”松本近乎是猛扑上来吻住了他的嘴唇，湿濡的唇舌交缠的水音之间是樱井惊慌失措的抽噎声。

我在哭什么啊……伸手抓住松本的胳膊，樱井郁闷地想着。

不知怎么的，在床上的时候他的泪腺就变得异常脆弱。

忽然樱井在朦胧之中感觉到有什么东西在磨蹭着自己的脸。

“翔君，舔我。”大野黏糊糊的声音像是在撒娇，但是跃跃欲试地戳在他脸颊上的硬邦邦的那玩意儿可不是什么小可爱。

“唔嗯……”反正也习惯了……樱井自暴自弃地想着，乖乖地张开嘴把对方含了进去。

大野叹息了一声，满足地看着身下的人鼓着腮帮子卖力地舔弄的样子。

上下都被欲望的肉柱填满，樱井的意识又开始飘远了。身体不受控制地在欲望里翻滚摆荡，堆积起来的欢愉已经把樱井推到了濒临痛苦的边缘，他就要分不清那些流连在肌肤上的爱抚都源自哪个人的手了。

身下的律动渐渐失去了节奏，大概松润也快要到极限了。

脑海里最后的一点理智提醒樱井，这时候不稍微做出一点回应的话，末子等下可能还是会闹脾气的。

他勉强在摇荡的快感中挣扎着活动了一下不知什么时候被大野放开的手，摸索着握住松本抓在他腿弯的手指。

不出意外地，他的手被紧紧地回握住了。

松本急促地喘息着，低哑的嗓音颤抖得仿佛快要哭出来似的：“翔君……”

樱井挺了一下腰，只能从鼻腔里发出模糊不清的回应。

“翔君……喜欢……”松本最后一次推进他的内里，碾压在敏感点上的力度带来的高潮令樱井的腰都痉挛了起来，大野的性器在激烈的动作中被迫更深地戳进了他的喉咙里。

樱井无法抑制地干呕了一声，大脑瞬间被空白占据了，等他回过神来的时候发觉大野已经扶着他的头飞快地退了出来。

“翔君，没事吗？”

揉着他被汗水湿透的前发，樱井扭开脸费力地咳了几声，这时候相叶的手掌也摸上了他的脸颊：“小翔？”

“翔君，要不要休息一下？”松本担心地问道，从樱井的身体里小心地退了出来。

樱井喘息着摇了摇头。

这还只是第一个人就已经感觉自己被折腾得破破烂烂的了……

二宫扶着樱井坐起来，相叶赶忙把水杯塞到了他的手里。

“就……几个月没做了有点……”樱井喝了两口水之后感觉缓过来了，这时候脑子稍微清醒了一些，他才忽然反应过来自己现在是什么状况。

樱井低头看向自己，小腹上满是精液和前液，后穴里刚刚松本射进去的东西混合着大量的润滑液淌到了身下的床单上。

“呜哇……”樱井捂住了滚烫的脸。

“才开始害羞吗？”二宫嗤地笑出了声，顺手接过他手里空掉的水杯，“你也太迟钝了吧？”

“休息好了吗？”相叶搂住樱井的腰，一口咬上了他的耳垂，害得樱井不由自主地哆嗦了一下，“我还想听小翔哭着叫我的名字呢……”

“根本就一分钟都还不到好吗……”樱井无奈地嘟囔着，却也任由对方把自己推倒在床上。

他刚在床上跪稳，对方的大拇指就从后面插了进来，樱井惊喘着反射性地压下腰，双手用力抓住了床单。

“小翔的这里湿得不行了，呜啊~润君真的射进去好多~而且你看，已经可以进去很多手指了呢~”相叶用雀跃的语气描述着。

“诶~真的吗？我要看~”听到二宫故意拖长的尾音，因为两个人的对话而羞得满脸通红的樱井心生出不祥的预感。

果不其然，另一只手迫不及待地爬上了他的屁股，樱井还来不及抗议，二宫的指头也沿着被相叶打开的通道挤了进来，不由分说地摩擦起敏感的内壁。

内部残留的液体被搅弄出黏着而下流的声响，樱井的脖根都红透了，膝盖也开始夸张地发起抖来，他羞耻地把头埋进床单里，闷声呜咽着：“啊……雅纪……Nino……”

“我们两个人一起进来也可以吗？”毫无章法地转动着插在后穴里的手指，二宫还不忘去爱抚樱井泛起鸡皮疙瘩的大腿根部，“以前也做过的吧？”

闻言樱井吓得猛地扬了起头，这时候他也顾不上什么形象了，连滚带爬地挣开身后的两个人，抱着被子缩到了床角。

“不行！真的不行！！！你们当我什么年纪了啊！真的会坏掉的！”

“但是为了今天我们可是忍了几个月啊。”二宫的语调带着一种微妙的委屈。

相叶拼命点头：“是啊是啊，就是为了让小翔有充沛的体力嘛！”

等等……？

樱井突然细思恐极：“你们这根本就是蓄谋已久吧！和泷泽君的事情也好、后辈们的事情也好，完全一点关系也没有吧！”

“在巡演之前我们不想给小翔的身体造成太多的负担嘛，”不着痕迹地转移了话题，相叶嘟着嘴蹭到了樱井的身边，“小翔为了年末的巡演已经在努力地锻炼身体了吧？所以这次就是巡演之前的最后一次了哦？”

“直到明年一月都不会再做了哦？”二宫也从另一边凑了上来，把下巴抵到樱井的肩膀上，可怜兮兮地眨着眼睛，“不行吗？”

这……太犯规了啊……

樱井绝望地闭上了双眼。

***

 

二十代前半的时候其实有过一段相当没有节制的混乱时期。

他曾经极力地抵触和逃避过与成员们的肉体关系。

也许是因为大家都太过笨拙，除了强取豪夺和自我牺牲之外不懂得还有什么爱与被爱的方式，执拗地以为只有身体上的结合和占有才是爱情唯一的表现形式。

樱井也恐惧过这种失控的关系如果曝光了会产生什么样的后果，也怨恨过为什么偏偏是自己要被强加上这样沉重的感情。

然而，毕竟在一起分享了人生将近三分之二的时间，渐渐学会了克制和保持距离感，也懂得了留给彼此各自的空间。

事到如今，朋友、家人、床伴甚至恋人的关系都变得边界模糊了。

被所爱的人拥抱的时候，痛苦是真实。

爱也是真实。

 

樱井慢慢地睁开了眼睛。

“也不是……不行……”

***

 

“小翔……”相叶坐在床上面对着樱井，担心地揉着对方的腰侧，“不要勉强自己，觉得不舒服的话就马上告诉我们哦。”

“笨蛋，这种时候还在说什么啊，快点进去才会让翔桑更好过一点吧？”二宫挤着润滑剂的瓶子，粘稠的液体从樱井的股沟一直淌到下面相叶的性器上。

然而此时正跨在相叶身上的樱井却无暇顾及两个人的对话，他只是费力地向后摸索着握住顶在自己臀缝的滑溜溜的硬物，尝试着找到一个他可以控制的进入角度。

大概这种情况下全部交给别人来主导反而会轻松得多，可这也许正是团员们渐渐学会的体贴吧，哪怕仅仅是微小的让步，也能使樱井感觉到他不是被“使用”着的，而是被“需要”着的。

“小翔，慢慢坐下来哦。”

相叶甜甜的声音不合时宜地叫着他的名字，对方自始至终未曾离开的专注而温柔的凝视还是令樱井忍不住垂下了眼睫。

哆嗦着吐出一口气，樱井缓缓地沉下身子，湿热柔软的内里被戳开，对方的勃起轻易地就被吞到了最深处，过于顺畅的进入反而带来了难以言表的淫猥感，习惯了取悦与被取悦的身体擅自喜悦地震颤起来。

“哈……啊……嗯啊……”甜腻的呻吟自顾自地逸出了双唇。

“小翔，好棒……表情也好色情……就这样，再多感受我一点点。”相叶的双臂环住樱井的身体，配合着他向上缓慢而坚定地挺动着腰，樱井被挤在两个人身体之间的性器随着相叶的动作在对方轮廓清晰的腹肌上反复摩擦起来，快感和兴奋感让樱井一瞬间有些迷失了，他激烈地抽着气，眼前又浮起了水雾。

“翔桑，再放松一点，”Nino一贯充满穿透力的嗓音不知什么时候也变得低沉而沙哑了，“这里除了我们以外又没有别人，让我们听到你的声音嘛……”

“三十多岁的大叔的叫床有什么好听的……”樱井弓起脊背，把头埋进相叶的肩窝，“Nino，够了，快点……”

“真是的，用那么可爱的声音叫我的名字，我可不保证等下会发生什么哦……”

二宫碎碎念着压住樱井的腰窝，把自己的勃起抵在那个已经被相叶的勃起撑开的入口上，因为怕伤到那个人，润滑剂多到只要稍微挤压就会从穴口流出来的程度，白皙丰润的臀部也被染得黏腻不堪，无端地增加了并不必要的色情度。

“再放松一点，我要进去了。”二宫在樱井的耳边低声说，那圆滑可爱的溜肩紧张地耸动了几下，然后慢慢卸下了力量。

二宫暗暗松了口气，开始小心地把自己推进那个身体里。

但是，就算是事先做好了充分的扩张，那个紧致的入口还是没有那么容易就能吞下两个成年男人的性器。随着后穴被进一步扩开，樱井后背的肌肉明显地绷紧了，他的呼吸也变得又浅又急。

“好紧……”插入的两个人的喘息都变得粗重起来，相叶的视线越过樱井的肩头紧张地盯着二宫。

樱井的意识在无可逃脱的疼痛变得模糊了，身体仿佛在被撕扯开来、渐渐不再属于自己了一样，他头晕目眩地咬紧牙关，整个人都瘫软在相叶的身上。

“小翔！不可以咬牙，这样会咬到舌头的！”相叶焦急地晃了晃樱井的肩膀。

“你们别那么心急啊！”一边的松本心疼地抹着樱井脸上的泪痕，“翔君，再忍耐一下，没关系的，深呼吸。”

樱井合上双眼顺从地点点头，脸颊无意识地磨蹭着松本的指腹。

这个时候，二宫的勃起终于顶进了体内更深的地方，樱井吐出一声拖长的悲鸣，已然不晓得是自己在抖，还是此时此刻紧密地贴在他前后的两个人在抖。

“翔君……”大野担忧地叫着他的名字，指头插进樱井被汗湿透的发尾里，略微施力地按揉着。

“嗯啊……尼桑……”在耐心的安抚中樱井总算抬起了泪眼婆娑的双眸，条件反射般地伸出手，求救般地望着大野，“肚子里……好满……”

樱井基本已经不清楚自己在胡言乱语些什么了，只感觉到大野几乎粗暴地捏上他的胸部，探过来狠狠地堵住了他的嘴唇。

樱井呜咽着被包围在中间，内部被撑开到极限的苦闷感渐渐转化成了嗜虐般的快感。在相叶和二宫逐渐不再留情的撞击之下，承受着两个人欲望的肉穴发出不堪入耳的响亮水音。被填满的洞口泛着淫糜的殷红，那里如同熟透的水蜜桃一般，不断地向外溢出着甜美的汁液。

二宫从后方抓着樱井那两瓣被撞击得通红的臀肉用力分开，后者无声地尖叫着抱住了相叶的脖子。

“翔桑，你自己也摸摸看……”扯住樱井的手腕拉到结合的部位，小恶魔二宫在他耳畔发出了低哑而魅惑的笑声。

樱井只是虚弱地啜泣着，“不要不要”地摇着头，头发上的汗水和睫毛上的泪珠都被他甩得飞溅开来。

二宫低头咬住他的肩膀，半强迫地拽着他的手指碰到了肉环的边缘。

“感觉到了吗？我和爱拔酱就在你的身体里面哦？”

仿佛是对对方的话产生了反应似的，樱井的小腹猛地抽跳了几下，肚子的里面像是燃烧起来一样热得厉害。

“Nino真是爱欺负人……”相叶宠溺地搂住樱井软绵绵的身体，轻轻舔着对方下巴上的汗水和眼泪，“要去了哦，小翔？”

“嗯……啊……？呃啊啊！！！”下一秒，相叶毫无预警的穿刺直接碾压过肉襞最敏感的地方，二宫也熟练地着穿刺着那剧烈收缩着的黏膜，从尾椎一直冲到头顶的麻痹感和超出负荷的欢愉让感官濒临崩溃的樱井放声尖叫了出来。

“啊、啊……那么激烈的话……” 樱井徒劳地在四具赤裸的肉体之间拧扭，只能流泻出淫乱的娇声的鲜红双唇被一个人吻上，又被另一个人衔住，“哈啊~翔……又要……又要射了……！”

樱井语无伦次地哭喊着，稀薄的浊液好似从身体里榨出来的一般，每溢出一波液体他的大腿就抽搐着夹紧相叶的腰。

平时一副精英面孔又认真过头的樱井，泪腺强韧又爱逞强的樱井——

在欲望之中理智和自我完全地粉碎掉的樱井。

二宫像是无法呼吸一般拼命地喘着，他飞快地抽出自己，只来得及在对方的白皙滑腻的后背上磨蹭了一下，温热的精液就全都泄在了樱井的皮肤上。

相叶死死按着樱井的胯部，把最后一滴白浊也尽数射进了对方的后穴里。

***

 

“翔已经……不行了……”樱井哭得眼睛都肿了，嗓子也喊哑了，几次射精后的性器也彷如使用过度一般缺乏反应。

“翔君好可爱，受不了的时候会称呼自己‘翔’呢。”大野摸着樱井的脸颊，笑得肩膀都发颤了。

和大野的交合就像是某种结束的仪式一样，先不管单独相处的场合，只要五个人一起的时候大野绝对是最后一个上的。

大野似乎对于最后满身遍布着其他成员的痕迹的樱井格外有性欲。

可是经过一整夜狂热的侵占和翻弄之后，不用说挣扎和拒绝，就是回应和迎合樱井都几乎无法做到。

樱井断断续续地抽泣着，酸软的四肢发出抗议的疼痛，大野面无表情地单手握着樱井的脚踝，不紧不慢地操进那个毫无抵抗的身体里，这样坚定又毫无怜悯的律动不清楚持续了多久，樱井每次被戳弄到敏感点的时候身体就失去控制地猛地痉挛一下。

“呜……痛……好舒服……不要……”樱井胡言乱语地娇喘着，半张的红肿双唇饱满而艳丽，大野的拇指顺着那形状姣好的唇角插进身下人的嘴里，樱井微弱地哼哼着，在对方的指头上尝到了汗水、精液和润滑剂的味道。

胀痛挺立的乳尖不知在被谁细致地撩拨，从遍布着指印和齿痕的大腿后侧掠过的火热抚触，就连脚趾也被温热的舌头包裹，樱井的脊背在床单上难耐地摩擦，他的每次呼吸都像是卡在喉咙里的哭泣，发出的所有声音都在大野的手掌中变成暧昧不明的震颤。

这个时候大野突然停止了律动，他压低身体，掌心轻轻地抵住了樱井的喉结，那深色的皮肤衬在略显苍白的脖颈上，仿佛一个完美的烙印。

“翔君是我们的。”

几乎是反射性地点头，樱井的呼吸抽紧了。他每一次紧张的吞咽都能感觉到大野施加在那里的恰到好处的压力。

毒液般的兴奋感在血管里疯狂流窜，飘飘然令人头昏目眩，樱井茫然地睁着眼睛，漆黑的瞳孔摇晃着扩散开来，浓密的睫毛惶恐地飞快翕动。

“刚才翔君的里面变得好紧……”大野松开樱井的脖子坐直了身体，手掌覆上对方平坦的腹部，“成为我们大家的东西这么高兴的吗？”

樱井无力地喘着气，说不出话来。

“啊~利达不要欺负小翔了嘛！”相叶凑上来响亮地亲了一口樱井的脸，“雅纪也是小翔的哦！”

“……反正我是自始至终都是属于翔君的。”松本噘起嘴，一脸认真地说道。

“翔桑，你不会不要这么可爱的小和的对吧？”二宫双手托着下巴，笑嘻嘻地贴到樱井的身边。

樱井僵硬地环视了一下四周，舔了舔莫名干燥的嘴唇。

“我是……大家的。”

得到了想要的回答，大野满意地弯起眼睛，像是宣布什么似的快乐地说道：“作为奖励，我再让翔君射一次吧。”

“等……！尼桑……已经、射不出来了……啊！”

话还没能说完，突如其来的顶弄让毫无防备的樱井的眼里又迸出了泪花，他的身体被一下子撞得向后反仰过去，大野一把扯住他的双腕，又把他拽了回来。

大野顺势攥着他的手腕压过头顶，樱井的整个身子被猛地蛮力弯折，双膝近乎被推到了肩膀。除了各个关节发出的丢人的清脆响声之外，他还清晰地听到了自己身体的内里随着对方的撞击传出了诡异的湿润淫猥的声音。

“呜……！”然后他感觉到对方火热的肉刃借由着新的体位似乎插到了不能再深入的地方。

他惊恐地张大了双眸。

从甬道深处迸发的电光石火一般的颤栗和快感逼得樱井刹那间眼前发黑，金星飞舞。

“不……啊！身体变得好奇怪……”樱井失控地大声呜咽着。

“那是因为……”他上方的大野垂着看似无害的眸眼瞧他，气息混乱地笑起来，“已经顶到头了哦，翔~君~”

樱井还没来得及理解对方的句子，激烈的抽插就把他的神智瞬间撞得支离破碎。

“啊啊啊啊——！！”

在对方越来越失控而无情的律动之中，樱井的整个世界被淹没在了白噪音中，他张大了嘴，却不知道自己在失神的狂乱中哭喊出了什么。

在被泪水无情摇撼着的视野里，大野露出了樱井熟悉的那种，像是不耐烦又像是溺爱般的神情。

“翔……”

那几近将脑浆融化般的狞猛快感终于吞噬了樱井最后的一丝意识。

***

 

“……不会稍微有点做过头了吗？刚才在浴室里那么久都完全没醒过……”

“爱拔你药是不是涂太多了……蹭得被子上都是诶……”

“明天是小翔难得的两连休呢……不过他大概出不了门了吧……”

“真是的，大野桑也反省一下啊！”

“哦……姑且抱歉啦……”

“你那算是什么态度啊？！”

“还说别人！Nino和爱拔酱也是！”

“诶——！”

樱井迷迷糊糊地听到有人在他耳边叽叽喳喳地说话，但是他仅仅是动了挪一下身体的念头就觉得下半身像是被什么碾过似地痛，只呻吟了一声就又闭上了眼睛。

周围的说话声突兀地停止了。

一阵死寂之后，樱井身下的床垫开始躁动不安地吱扎作响，不同的体温和气息接近了他。

“小翔……没事吗？有哪里不舒服？冷气开太低了吗？想吃东西吗？要不要喝水？”

“啊吵死了！真是的……你们当我什么岁数了啊……”樱井哼哼着把头埋进枕头里，“真的会死人的哦？”

“翔君死掉的话我也会死掉的——”

啪！

“利达在说什么傻话啊！”

呃……听上去好疼，后脑勺还好吧。

“好啦……总之让我睡啦！”樱井咕哝着缩成一团，“混蛋……身体好——痛……”

无视周围的一切，樱井把被子蒙在了头上。

每次和泷泽一起做节目，团员的情绪就变得很不稳定。

已经过去二十年了，不管曾经有着什么样的可能性，现在也早就不存在了吧。

不管怎样，被束缚住也好，心甘情愿也好，他已经不会成为别人的东西了。

这些家伙到底在不安些什么呢……

而因为成员的不安而感到不安的这种心情又是什么呢。

“真是的……！”

樱井猛地一把掀开被子。

“啊。”

被子的一角好像被什么压住了。

好不容易撑着酸痛的身体坐起来，就看到抱着他的被子的一角睡得正香的松本。

樱井转过脸，脚边是像大型犬一样蜷成一团的相叶。

樱井无奈地摇了摇头，翻身去拍相叶的肩膀：“喂……你们俩去客房睡啦——”

他的话和动作都突兀地停下了。眼睛逐渐适应了黑暗的环境，从这个角度他能望见躺在床边的地毯上挤在一起睡着的二宫和大野。

“什么嘛……”

樱井长长地叹了口气，慢慢地跪坐回床上。

身体还残留着渗入骨髓的甜蜜而酸楚的余韵，回响在卧室里的只有秒针跳动的声音和相叶微弱的鼾声。

多么似曾相识的场景。

他就这么在黑暗里一点点地陷下去了。

樱井翔抬起双手捂住眼睛，终于忍不住笑了出来。

 

END

 


End file.
